


Silly Side Story: Silly Sister

by Varewulf



Series: Silly Lilies [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dia's dilemma, Fluff, Just a short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Dia crashes in her room, and thinks about the things Ruby just asked her. And about what is the right thing for her to do.





	Silly Side Story: Silly Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short side story. Spin-off? Tie-in? I'm not sure what the correct term would be. The alliteration was fun!  
> Been thinking about this one for a while, and it took several attempts to get it to a place where I feel it fits the Sillyverse. It's still probably a little too serious, but so is Dia, so that's probably okay.  
> I wrote this mainly for two reasons: 1) The idea amused me, and 2) there's some setup for the next story I'm pondering.

Dia flops face-first down on the bed, and groans into the sheets. She feels like she's just been through hell. After Ruby got home, she started asking about what a 'date' is, what 'indecency' means, and how Mari was about to 'snatch her away'. It's possibly the worst experience Dia has ever had.

Though she had done her best. She doesn't want to lie, but she also doesn't want to explain too much. It is so obvious this pure creature doesn't understand these things, and it feels bad to reveal them to her. So Dia had explained as vaguely as she could without actually lying, and hopefully without misleading her sister in any way. It had been excruciating.

On top of it all Mari had gotten away! Though in hindsight maybe it's better that way. It is too early in her life to get a murder conviction on her permanent record. And maybe, just maybe, she had overreacted a little bit.

She groans again, then rolls over onto her back. And brushes the hair on her face out of the way. This is so frustrating.

She doesn't want to oppose Ruby's happiness. Quite the opposite. But her little sister has to know what she's getting herself into first, right? Dia knows Ruby doesn't actually understand such things, and it worries her. Is that a sign of her failing as a big sister? Should she have prepared Ruby better for this?

Deep down she always knew that the day would come when Ruby started dating. A day she might fall in love. But Dia had hoped it wouldn't happen for at least another ten years. They have school, and Aqours. Then higher education. Getting a job. Is there really time for romance in there?

Does Ruby even want to? Dia isn't sure if she will be able to ask her sister that. It doesn't seem like Ruby's in love, but what if she gets asked out, and says yes? If Ruby was to go along without understanding the consequences, it would be Dia's responsibility to protect her. Right?

She stares at the ceiling while she thinks it over. If Ruby really wants to go out with someone, Dia shouldn't stand in the way. She knows that. But the thought of one of her friends dating her little sister is not a pleasant one. She knows what Mari can be like, and she can't just force herself to approve of that.

Something slowly clicks into place in Dia's mind. _Hang on,_ she thinks, and sits up. Ruby has been acting a little strange lately. Been home late from school a few times, which has never happened before, at least not without letting Dia know. And she said Riko had invited her over, then gotten into an argument with Chika. Is there something more going on here? Dia is happy to see Ruby make more friends, but what if they have ulterior motives in mind?

Perhaps that's just her paranoia talking. But... maybe it's best to go talk to Ruby again, and try to explain things a little less vaguely. She gets out of bed. If something is going to happen, it would be better if Ruby understands what it all means.

In an ideal scenario she could lock Ruby up in a tower, and anyone wanting to see her would have to fight Dia for the privilege, but that's not really feasible. Dia is unfortunately not a dragon. So all she can really do is prepare her sister as much as possible, and offer advice.

She knocks on the door to Ruby's room.

"Come in," she hears Ruby's sweet, innocent voice say. Dia opens the door and looks inside.

"Ruby, do you have a minute?"


End file.
